


Nessian ACOWAR

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta and Cassian POVs from ACOWAR. Because one can never have too much Nessian.





	Nessian ACOWAR

Velaris was full of life outside. Cassian could hear fae walking in the streets along with distant laughter. Except those sounds were dull in his ears as his heart thumped in his chest at the small tether that pulled him forward.

Feyre had only just arrived back in Velaris with the Spring Court emissary, though from the looks of it perhaps Lucien would no longer hold that position after they fled from Tamlin’s territory. Now it was time for her to see how her sisters were adapting to their new lives as fae.

Rhysand began tracking down Nesta, but Cassian already knew where they would find her. Exactly in that same spot she preferred among the bookcases with a novel in her narrow fingers.

He remembered coming to the town house after his wings were healed enough not to keep him bed-ridden. Every other day he would walk through those doors and seek Nesta out. And every time she would snarl and hurl vicious words his way when he offered to train her.

She was being stubborn. And skies above if he couldn’t help, but to do everything in his power to rile her up. Because seeing her anger was better than her hiding back behind that wall she always kept up.

He was afraid. So afraid that after everything Hybern did to her- Cassian’s mouth tightened.

He lost Nesta once and he was going to do everything in his power not to lose her again. Any moment it felt as though she could break under some pressure he was trying so damn hard to help her with. But every time he offered to teach her combat or even speak a word of kindness she deflected it as though his efforts were meager whims instead of tasks that he put his heart and soul into.

But he could understand her distrust. Even though it was misplaced. He only wished that she would have enough faith in him to know that he would rather die than let her be harmed again.

And so as he walked with Rhys and Feyre to the library. Cassian’s shoulders tensed in anticipation. Each step drawing him closer and closer to the female who he couldn’t stay away from.

The red stone halls were dim much like his siphons at the moment. Cassian’s wings rustled as he slightly rolled his shoulders. His muscles loosened at the movement, but became taught with every step toward the wooden double doors he had walked through so many times before.

He could sense her presence inside before Rhysand even opened one of the doors.

And there she was. Curled up in an armchair she preferred. A book was on her knees and her posture was calm. Relaxed even. Her gray-blue eyes focused on whatever was written on the page she was currently reading.

But before Cassian could enjoy the moment any longer Nesta heard them in the doorway. Her head shot up and her back instantly became rigid. She shut her book soundly with a thud while placing the book face down on the table beside her.

Nesta regarded them with a simple gaze. Though she was far from simple in Cassian’s eyes as he held his breath and watched her stand in a plain pewter gown that did wonders for her curves. The design for the dress was modest, but it didn’t matter. Nesta could command attention in anything she wore.

And her long dark golden hair was braided today in a style resembling a crown upon her head. Yet still hiding those pointed ears that she was ashamed of.

Many times Cassian wondered what Nesta would do if he unpinned her tightly coiled hair and let it hang loose down her shoulders. He was curious about how her hair would feel through his fingers as he pushed the strands behind her ears while letting his thumb caress the pointed tips down to the lobe.

But with her hair pulled up as it was today it showed off the pale skin of her neck. Cassian’s eyes darted over the spot where he had last touched her there. It seemed ages had passed since that time in front of the fireplace across the Wall.

Except he remembered each detail with vivid clarity.

How her breath stirred his hair as he leaned in close enough to see how her eyes reflected his own desire. Her skirts surrounding his armored legs as he stepped impossibly closer. Then the feel of her pulse thrumming under his lips as they trailed up her neck before his tongue darted out. There wasn’t even enough time for a good taste before that blissful moment crumbled between them and Cassian left with his balls barely intact after her cheap, but clever shot.

And now he flickered his stare away from that spot. Trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

“You’re back,” Nesta said to Feyre. Sizing them up while taking one step forward as if unsure this was perhaps a figment of her imagination. But then her attention returned to Cassian before adding, “What do you want?”

“At least immortality hasn’t changed some things about you,” Feyre responded.

Nesta shot her an icy glare. “Is there a purpose to this visit, or may I return to my book?”

What sort of book would hold that much interest to Nesta that she would be so dismissive toward her sister? Toward his High Lady.

Cassian strode to Nesta. A half smile that disarmed most, but for Nesta is made her claws come out.

His shoulder almost brushed against hers. He could feel her stiffen beside him as he picked up the book on the table and read the title.

_Peaks of Desire_

A popular book in Velaris about a fae couple who spend their time in the mountains and intimately get to know each other.

Cassian chuckled. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a romance reader.”

Nesta gave him a withering glare, but Cassian paid no heed to the look as he leafed through the pages. Skimming the lines for any interesting content that he thought might have appealed to the rigid female next to him. He caught a few sentences that almost made him lose his composure. Barely being able to stop his brow from raising at one passage in particular involving a female’s use of her mouth on her lover.

For a fleeting second Cassian imagined Nesta’s mouth doing the exact same thing. But with his wings sheltering her in an intimate space of privacy as she –

“You haven’t missed much while you were off destroying enemies, Feyre.” Cassian drawled to his High Lady without raising his eyes from the text. Banishing away his heated imagination before it became physically evident to those in the room. “It’s mostly been this.”

Nesta turned to her sister. “You – accomplished it?”

“We’ll see how it plays out. I made sure Ianthe suffered.” Feyre responded.

Good. Cassian thought. That bitch deserved is after leading Nesta and Elain to Hybern. For causing the sisters to have their lives stolen from them.

He could feel the rage emanating off of Nesta. And a twinge of fear made Cassian pause in his reading and give a sly glance to Nesta who indeed looked both infuriated and fearful at the thought of Ianthe being a threat.

“Not enough, though.” Feyre added. As if it would never be enough for what had happened to her older siblings.

“And, again, why are you here?” Nesta snatched the book out of Cassian’s hands. He allowed her to do so. It would be a shame to rip up a book and he knew Nesta would regret it later. So he let her take the leather bound novel with ease. And opted to watch her closely as she turned back toward Feyre.

“I wanted to see you,” Feyre softly admitted. “See how you were doing.”

“See if I’ve accepted my lot and found myself grateful for becoming one of _them_?” Nesta released a low, bitter laugh that made Cassian pause and look at her.

Nesta turned to him. As if she sensed his eyes on her and she too looked him up and down. He could already imagine the thoughts churning in her head. The words she could string up that were meant to slice deep like a blade.

“What do I care?” she said. “I get to be young and beautiful forever, and I never have to go back to those sycophantic fools over the wall. I get to do as I wish, since apparently no one here has any regard for rules or manners or our traditions. Perhaps I _should_ thank you for dragging me into this.”

A pang of guilt struck Cassian. His memory going back to that day. Though it was foggy and painful he would always remember the sound of her screaming.

That was the last coherent thing he remembered.

Nesta snorted breaking Cassian’s train of thought. “But it’s not me you should be checking on. I had as little at stake on the other side of the wall as I do here.” Pure hatred flashed across her features. Her body went rigid and Cassian could have sworn that even Feyre paled a bit at her sister’s rage.

“She will not leave her room,” Nesta hissed. “She will not stop crying. She will not eat, or sleep, or drink.”

Rhys visibly tensed. His mouth clenching as he regarded Nesta. “I have asked you over and over if you needed-”

“Why should I allow any of _you_ ” she at last returned that seething glare to Cassian. Her statement clearly directed at him as she spat out like a viper. “to get near her? It is no one’s business but our own.”

Cassian swallowed the words he wanted to say so badly. They burned on the way down his throat. They were all in this _together_. The Inner Circle would be more than willing to help. Especially since they were the ones who put Nesta and Elain in the path of danger by asking for their help.

He wanted Nest to know that she didn’t have to shoulder the burden of dealing with becoming fae on her own. That he was always here for to offer anything she would need.

But her damned pride always proved to be a wall that prevented his words from reaching her.

“Elain’s mate is here,” Feyre said.

Stillness took the air. Foreboding as Nesta’s temper was unleashed.

“He is no such thing to her,” she snarled, advancing on Feyre. “If you bring that male anywhere near her, I’ll – ”

“You’ll what?” Cassian crooned and followed Nesta with lethal grace of a honed warrior. He wondered just what Nesta would do if she got her hands on Lucien. But he knew that standing in the way of a male and his mate would end in bloodshed.

Nesta whirled on him. Her eyes furiously set on his as he simply raised a brow.

“You won’t join me for practice, so you sure as hell aren’t going to hold your own in a fight.” He would rather Nesta avoid a fight to begin with, but at least she stood a chance if she accepted his guidance.

Of course her disdain against the idea of training pushed Cassian to the brink of sanity.

“You won’t talk about your powers,” Cassian continued with a glint in his eyes. Daring her to deny it. “So you certainly aren’t going to be able to wield them. And you –”

“Shut your mouth,” Nesta finally snapped. Every inch of her a queen that challenged those who dared tried to make her feel otherwise. “I told you to stay the hell away from me, and if you –”

Cassian stepped forward a fraction. His height towering over the female before him.

“Come between a male and his mate, Nesta Archeron, and you’re going to learn about the consequences the hard way.”

A flicker sparked in his chest. A faint light that was always there, but at that moment looking at Nesta as her nostrils flared made something stir inside him. Cassian couldn’t help the lopsided grin from forming on his lips.

“If Elain is not up for it, then she won’t see him” Feyre sliced the moment in two. The tension splitting as she tried to reason with Nesta. “I won’t the meeting on her. But he does wish to see her, Nesta. I’ll ask on his behalf, but the decision will be hers.”

“The male who sold us out to Hybern.” Nesta didn’t even turn to look at Feyre.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Well, it will certainly be more complicated when Father returns and finds us gone,” Nesta gave Feyre a look that Cassian couldn’t quite place. “What do you plan to tell _him_ about all this?”

Cassian knew that the sisters were not close to their father. That this male, who was supposed to protect them, left these little girls to fend for themselves. Or at least Feyre had to take up the challenge to provide for her family. At least Cassian was able to understand that aspect. Not relying on a parent for assistance or comfort.

He wished it was different for them. A child shouldn’t have to raise itself. If – When Cassian became a father he would never allow his children to go hungry or unloved. And his wife would be happy to know that their family was safe and treasured. That he would cherish them with all his heart.

“Seeing as he hasn’t sent word from the continent in months, I’ll worry about that later,” Feyre bit out. Her patience clearly at its end.

Nesta shook her head and walked back to her chair. Barely missing Cassian’s shoulder as she passed. “I don’t care. Do what you want.”

The dismissal couldn’t have been any clearer. But it wasn’t a refusal Cassian noted. Nesta was open to Feyre doing what she thought was best for Elain.

Rhys jerked his chin at Cassian. He understood the motion as an order to leave.

“I’m sorry, Nesta,” Feyre said softly as Nesta sat stiffly in her chair. Not another word was spoken as she picked up her book and continued where she left off in her reading.

Cassian watched her ignore them. Wishing that things could have turned out different. That Nesta and Elain never had to go through the ordeal they went through.

And even more so he longed to see Nesta thrive and fight back. He wanted to return to that evening in that bedroom where they were in their own little time of peace. Where they could relax and let down their guards for each other.

Cassian wanted those moments. He yearned for them everyday when Nesta looked up at him and he could see that steel shining in her eyes.

A shred of hope that perhaps one day she would let him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
